


Forelsket

by haolsa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Soulmates! AU, i lowkey made this to satisfy myself, im soft, im sorry this sucks, jaewin, we need more jaewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haolsa/pseuds/haolsa
Summary: He look at his wrist and see those tattoo. His soulmate initial tattoo. The universe is indeed cruel, how could Sicheng found his soulmate just by his/her initial right? He touch the tattoo again. Y? Who is this Y? Did Sicheng ever meet them before? Will they meet soon? He question this all the time.





	Forelsket

**Author's Note:**

> hi! its me, this is my first time writing an au on ao3, so woops!  
> i lowkey write this to satisfy my needs for jaewin au, i know this sucks but well, i feel soft for them and i need their soulmate au, hope you enjoy!!!

Sicheng only sat down there quietly. He regret his decision going to the homecoming party. Ten wont stop bothering him, so he decided to come. And Taeyong also convinced him to come, just incase he meet his soulmate tonight.  
  
_"Huh, soulmate? This is bullshit."_   Sicheng whisper on his breathe.  
  
He look at his wrist and see those tattoo. His soulmate initial tattoo. The universe is indeed cruel, how could Sicheng found his soulmate just by his/her initial right? He touch the tattoo again. Y? Who is this Y? Did Sicheng ever meet them before? Will they meet soon? He question this all the time. And Ten and Taeyong will always like _"you both will meet soon, dont worry! you should've go out more tho."_  
  
Its not like Sicheng doesnt like to go out, nor he hate party, but sometimes he found his peace on his room, he prefer being under his cozy blanket, and while watching some movies or maybe variety shows.  
  
And also its not like Taeyong and Ten found each other by going outside a lot tho. They're just fortunately friends and neighbors since their childhood, so they find each other quickly. Even though they're being a dumb and such an extra by being oblivious at first. If its not when Taeyong accidentally kiss Ten, they probably still don't know they're each other soulmate.  
  
"Hey Wingss!" Sicheng look up and see Taeyong and Ten with 2 more persons behind them.  
  
"I want you to meet my friends!! Do you remember that Yuta I always talk about? My high school friends? This is him!"  
  
Sicheng smile and wake up. He's getting tired and kinda tipsy, but it'll be rude if he keep sitting down right? Not to mention, they actually older than Sicheng.  
  
"Hi, nice to know you! I've heard a lot about you from both Taeyong and Ten. I'm Nakamoto Yuta!! And this is my boyfriend, or you might say, my soulmate, Doyoung!" They blush and smile to each other.  
  
"Hi, nice to know you all. I'm Winwin, basically Taeyong and Ten's adopted son." Sicheng jokes around.  
  
"Look at you! I like you already!" Yuta start to laugh. "But as much as I like you, I guess I have to go now? I'll see ya again soon Winwin!"  
  
"I'll see ya around Win, nice to meet you." Doyoung who just smiling finally talk and pat Sicheng's shoulder.  
  
"I'll see ya guys soon." And after Doyoung and Yuta out of his sight, he sit down again. Taeyong and Ten who look at him frowns.  
  
"Wingss, I believe you should just hang out and you might find your soulmate here! And I see your drink is empty already." Taeyong sit next to Sicheng.  
  
"I dont want to get drunk today hyung, and I'm kinda tired. What do you expect me to do? Talk to everyone and trying to kiss them to know if they really my soulmate?" Sicheng only pouts and rest his head on Taeyong's shoulder.  
  
"Wingss sweetie, we're sorry. We dont want to force you, we just want to make you happy. You know that right?" Ten look concerned, and put his hand on Sicheng's tight. "And I believe you dont have to kiss everyone to find out who's your soulmate, right Yongg?"  
  
Taeyong who's silently patting Sicheng's hair speaks up, "I believe so! I'm not pretty sure tho, since you know I know Ten since we're a kids, sooo. But you might call it a feelings."  
  
"Its okay tho hyung. I'm not that desperate to find my soulmate." Sicheng only let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"If that what you want Wingss, me and Taeyong will be hanging out with the DJ, you know, Johnny? I talk about him couple times. If you feel tired, you could just go back, or just crush to our place, we'll take care of you once we get home. Okay?" Ten signal Taeyong to go with him.  
  
"Okay hyung."  
  
And they both left. Sicheng know his hyung want the best for him, but he think this isnt the best way, at least for now. Yes, Sicheng might looks kinda pathetic. His hyung is desperately in love with each other. His old roommate move to live with his soulmate. And also, even his brother, Xuxi, found his soulmate on high school.  
  
But he actually kinda enjoy his life tho. He have no problem, except sometimes college life trying to kill him slowly?  
  
Sicheng was so drawn to his thought, he doesnt realize someone was approaching him. And suddenly he realize someone was sitting next to him.  
  
"Hating the party?" The boy next to him breaks the silent.  
  
Sicheng look at him, as if he studying him. He never see him before. Yes, Sicheng is not that social butterfly that know everyone, but he pretty sure he never see him before.  
  
Sicheng just let out a sigh, "No, I dont hate this party. Its just I'm kinda tired? If that makes any sense."  
  
That boy just nod in agreement, "I do understand. You finish your drink already?" Sicheng see he's holding an empty glass too.  
  
"Yep, and I have no intention to drink again."  
  
"Oh well, good. Lets just go outside with me." That boy put his glass and Sicheng's on the table, and grab his hand.  
  
Sicheng might be losing his mind, or he's too tipsy, he feels kind of spark going on when he take his hand. Its only last for a second tho.  
  
That boy take him to rooftop of their dorm building. They sat down there as they see the night sky.  
  
"Much better right?" He ask, breaking the silence and look at Sicheng.  
  
"Yes, way much better. I'm getting dizzy by the amount of people down there." Sicheng just sigh in the relief.  
  
"Glad you feel better." Sicheng must admit, that boy smile is so beautiful, he even thought it was more beautiful than the sky full of stars. His dimples really make him look so soft and beautiful, it frame his smile so well.  
  
That boy probably notice Sicheng has been look at him for quite long now, and he turn, "I'm sorry if I appeared kinda rude, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Jaehyun, Jung Jaehyun. I just moved here basically  tonight. Then my cousin ask me to go with him because my dorm is empty tho, my roommate probably going to the party as well." He offer Sicheng his hand, and they both shake hand. Sicheng swear, he could feel the sparks again, but this time kinda subtle? He's actually not sure, he cant think straight since he still kinda tipsy.  
  
"Oh nice to know you Jaehyun. I'm Winwin! Its my nickname tho. I just prefer people calling me that." Sicheng laugh softly. "And btw, who's your cousin? I might not be a social butterfly, but if your cousin is a party people, I guess I might know him?"  
  
"Doyoung? Have you heard about him?"  
  
"Oh!! I just met him just then, my friends introduce me to him tho, they got the same class as Doyoung hyung." Sicheng lights up upon hearing the familiar name. He thought it would be easier for him to know Jaehyun more now since he know his cousin.  
  
"Yeah thats him. I didnt know my roommate yet tho. But my room is in this building." Said Jaehyun while thinking. There's couple of dorm building on their college, and Sicheng happen to live in this building as well.  
  
"Really? I live here too. Which floor is your room? And well yeah, I might know your roommate." Sicheng raised his eyebrow.  
  
"7th floor? Room 127?" Ask Jaehyun as he try to remember his own room.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Sicheng look at Jaehyun. "You're my roommate!!!!"  
  
"What? Really??" Jaehyun look shock as well.  
  
"Oh well, nice to meet you roommate. You're right tho, I'm indeed going to the party." Sicheng laugh as he see Jaehyun smile. "I'm only going because my hyung asked me tho. They're the one who's friend with Doyoung hyung. I'm gonna introduce them to you later."  
  
"Oh sure! I love meeting new people."  
  
Sicheng rolled his eyes, "Doubt you like them." He pause for a minute and laugh again. "Kidding! You must like them even tho they're kinda annoying sometimes, I'm basically their adopted son, so they might crush to our place sometimes just to check me. Sorry for that. I cant do anything about that too." He shrugged his shoulder lightly.  
  
Jaehyun only nod in response. "You wanna head back downstairs?"  
  
"Sure, lets go. I'm sorry if you see our room kinda messed up tho, I lived alone, no one can tell me what to do, so yeah. But no worries I'm willing to clean up if you told me so. We need to have that mutual relationship." Sicheng only rambling because he feels dizzy again. He hates being tipsy but he cant help to drink 3 glass of alcohol just because his hyung keep pouring it for him.  
  
"I have no problem with that Win, lets just head downstairs for now." Jaehyun might notice it, so he hold Sicheng's waist and go downstairs with him.  
  
They're heading back to their dorm. The dorm rooms are varies in each building. There's that huge one which they should share for 4 peoples, and then there's this tiny one like studio which are used for them who cant have roommate, and also there's some which have 2 seperate rooms so they dont have to share bedroom. Sicheng lived in those which only have 1 room, with 2 queen beds in it. But it have that quite big living room, and also quite big kitchen, he never used that kitchen tho, it was always Taeyong who cooks for him.  
  
They finally arrived at their dorm. Jaehyun put Sicheng on the sofa, and he heads to kitchen. Jaehyun bring some tea just in case they need it, and he glad he actually bring it. He make a hot tea for Sicheng, wishing it actually can help him.  
  
"Go drink some. It'll make you feel better." Jaehyun hands him the cup.  
  
"But I'm not that tipsy tho? I mean I'm still okay, I still can walk properly, I only feel a little dizzy." Sicheng hold the cup Jaehyun give him eventually.  
  
"Just drink it. At least your body can warm up and make you feel better." Jaehyun sit next to Sicheng while looking at him drinking the tea.  
  
"Thanks Jae, you dont really have to take care of me like that." Said Sicheng after he finish the tea.  
  
"Its literally nothing? And we're roommate anyway, dont feel too pressured."  
  
"I'm glad you're my roo-"  
  
Sicheng couldn't finish his words because there's loud noise on his door, and he totally sure it must be Ten and Taeyong.  
  
"WINWIN OH DEAR LORD, ARE YOU DRUNK? WHO'S THIS STRANGER? DID HE DO SOMETHING TO YOU? OR DID YOU BRING HIM HOME?" Then Taeyong look at the table in front of Sicheng, and he see that cup of tea. "WINWIN WHAT IF HE PUT SOMETHING BAD ON YOUR TEA?? I THOUGHT I TEACHED YOU ABOUT SAYING NO POLITELY TO STRANGER." Taeyong literally freaked out seeing him and Jaehyun in the sofa. Taeyong shrugged Ten to make him say something.  
  
"SWEETIE, PLEASE DONT TAKE MY ADVICE SERIOUSLY ABOUT TRYING TO KISSING EVERYONE TO FIND THE ONE, I DIDNT REALLY MEAN IT, AND I THOUGHT YOU HATE THE IDEA." Said Ten while Taeyong nod vigorously.  
  
Jaehyun look kinda shock about this view. He never meet both of them before too. And he also thought that this room is only for 2, not 4. He looks confused and see Sicheng asking for some explanation.  
  
Sicheng look at Jaehyun and whispered, "I'm sorry for this, let me explain to you later." Sicheng put his hand on his head. "Oh God hyung!! Why did you think like that?? Calm your ass down! And just let me explain, okay??"  
  
Then Ten and Taeyong start to sit on the sofa in front of him. They patiently waiting for some explanation. And they also take a look at Jaehyun continously, Jaehyun must admit that make him kinda nervous.  
  
"So, Jaehyun, this is my hyung, Ten and Taeyong. They live next door so dont worry. I'm basically their adopted son, we've been close for like 4-5 years, so they kinda overprotective to me, but trust me they're nice. And also they're the one who introduce me to Doyoung hyung and his boyfriend, Yuta hyung!" Sicheng look at Jaehyun and signal Ten and Taeyong to introduce themself.  
  
"Oh yes hi, I'm Taeyong."  
  
"And I'm Ten. Sorry for the scene earlier. We're just worried and freaking out." Ten lets out a nervous laugh.  
  
"And hyung, he's not a stranger, he didnt put anything weird in my tea, and also I didnt try to kiss him oh God. Hyung, he's Jaehyun, my new roommate, and also Doyoung's hyung cousin. Please, from now on, dont just trespassing to my dorm since I didnt live alone again now." Sicheng throw his head back and lean to the sofa.  
  
"I'm so sorry baby, its just our natural behaviour to looking out after you. But no worries, from now on we'll let you know if we coming over, sounds good?" Taeyong look at Sicheng worried. "But Jaehyun, can you look after him? You know our baby chicken can get needy sometimes, and he just like need a lot of attention and care."  
  
"Hyung, stop it!! I'm not a kid, you dont have to worry about me!" Sicheng lets out heavy sigh, he know his hyung is this protective for his own goods, but sometimes it feel too much for him. "And Jaehyun, dont worry about me, you could just take care of yourself, I can protect myself."  
  
"If that what you want." Ten shrugged. "I just want you to know we only want you to be happy and be cared of."  
  
"Of course I do know that hyung." Sicheng smile. And Taeyong and Ten cant help but smile too. "Come here little boy."  
  
Taeyong and Ten wrap Sicheng with warm hug. Jaehyun only look at them stunned. "Winwin really mean it when he said he's their adopted son."  
  
"Hey, want to join family hug? If you're Wing's friend, then you're our son too." Ten invite Jaehyun to join in.  
  
Jaehyun look at Sicheng as if he's searching for the answer. "Just join here Hyun." Sicheng answer with a soft smile.  
  
"Well, if you insist." Jaehyun joining the family hug. This is definitely the first time he ever experience this, he actually getting a new family+friend on his first day since moving out. He really appreciate it. And he know he would eventually getting close and getting know them better soon.

  
**_+++++_**

  
  
The next week, Sicheng already get to know Jaehyun more. They're 8 months apart, Jaehyun was born on Valentine's day, Jaehyun love his tiramisu rather than cheese cake, Jaehyun is now a radio DJ for their college radio, even he know Jaehyun habit while sleeping now. He really need to hug something (usually his plushie) to go to sleep. He and Jaehyun always have those night time talk before they sleep tho, they dont really have any particular reasons to do that, its just like they naturally do it.  
  
As Sicheng know for now, Jaehyun hasnt meet his soulmate. Once Jaehyun let Sicheng take a look at the tattoo on his wrist, its a "S". Jaehyun claim his friends whose initial are S already met their soulmate, so he want to believe its someone who he hasnt meet yet.  
  
Sicheng let Jaehyun see his tattoo too. Sicheng said he hasnt meet someone with Y initial, so he's pretty sure he hasnt meet his soulmate yet.  
  
After knowing each other more, they realize they share some similarity, like how they like their egg in the morning, they like the scrambled egg, they like toast, they like milk (even tho Sicheng prefer the chocolate one and Jaehyun prefer the vanilla one).  
  
Sicheng cant cook, thats why Jaehyun usually cook for them. Jaehyun always went back late since he's a radio dj, so Sicheng always prepare some hot chocolate for him when he's home.  
  
"Morning Wings!"  
  
Sicheng who sits in front of the TV look at where the voice come, "Morning too Hyun! Enjoy your sleep?"  
  
"Yes! Thanks for the plushie you give me." Jaehyun said after he drink some water from the refrigerator.

"I never know you need plushie that much in your bed Hyun." Sicheng laugh upon hearing Jaehyun's respond.

"Hey! Never underestimate the power of plushies Wings!" Jaehyun push Sicheng while he take a sit next to him.

They both laugh and keep pushing each other. And suddenly they heard someone on their door. Its Taeyong.

"Hi hyung!! What are you doing this early?" Sicheng come to Taeyong and hug him.

"I just need to check on your refrigerator, I dont want my kids to starve." Taeyong immediately go to the kitchen. "Oh how I miss this kitchen. Its been a while since I didnt cook here."

Sicheng follow Taeyong to the kitchen, "I do miss your food too sometimes hyung. But no worries, me and Jaehyun live well, and we dont starve. In facts, we just do some groceries shopping yesterday hyung, since Hyun cant live without milk just for a day." He smiles at Jaehyun.

Taeyong look at Jaehyun attentively, "Well son, you live a good life, and I love it!" He pats Sicheng shoulder happily and said, "My son, I'm glad he's your roommate, I guess I dont need to worry about you that much again, I believe in him, and I believe Ten too. He's been worried sick about you lately, and I shall tell him this good news."

"Hyung, you're being too much again." Sicheng whines upon Taeyong's words while Jaehyun smile and stick his tongue to Sicheng.

 _"I do wish he's your soulmate Wings, he seems like he's a good one. He got my permission to date you, I dont know about Ten tho, you know he sometimes more strict than I am."_ Taeyong whispers to Sicheng while making his way out.

"OH MY GOD HYUNG, STOP!!" Taeyong only laugh and close the door hurriedly.

"What's that? Why are your cheek so red?" Jaehyun look at Sicheng.

"Umm, no, I'm okay. Just do your own business. You need to get ready for your class tho!" Sicheng hurriedly go inside their bedroom.

"YOU HAVE CLASS WITH ME THO WINGS." Sicheng hear Jaehyun screaming outside their bedroom.

The question inside Sicheng's mind now is, why is he like this? Upon hearing Taeyong's words back then, he immediately think about it. Like he and Jaehyun together, not just as roommate, but as couple too. The thought of it is kinda good. He would love to live like that. 

 _"Soulmate? Is he my soulmate tho? I cant fall for someone else soulmate."_ Sicheng lost in his thought. _"If only he's my soulmate...."_ And he lets out a heavy sigh.

 

                                                                                                                      ** _+++++_**

  
Finally their class finished. He cant stand being with Jaehyun for another minutes now. Thankfully, he need to immediately go for the radio. Jaehyun keep asking if he's okay, and he cant tell him he's not okay. That thought keep haunting his mind. Truthfully, he still questioning that first time Jaehyun hold his hand, he still remember the spark that he feels. Is it purely because he's kinda tipsy? But if he's tipsy, why did he still remember that feeling? He still remember the way Jaehyun look at him at the rooftop back then, how his dimples shows up and how he shine brighter than the stars on the night sky. Its only been a month since he know Jaehyun, is it normal to feel like this? 

"Hey, Winwin right?" That voice break the thought on Sicheng's head.

Sicheng look at them and smile, "Yes! Yuta hyung and Doyoung hyung right?" 

"Nice, you still remember us!! How are you? You seems kinda lost?" Yuta put his hand on Sicheng shoulder.

"I'm really okay hyung. Its just today schedule is so packed, I feel kinda tired." Sicheng lie.

"Oh poor you, you should get some rest! Or do you need Taeyong or Ten? I could call them if you want." Yuta suddenly take his phone.

"No hyung, I'm really okay! I'm gonna rest well later tonight, dont worry." Sicheng smile while try to put down Yuta's phone. He dont need Taeyong and Ten to worry about him again. And he feel he's not ready to tell them yet.

"Okay then! I should get going now." Yuta turn to Doyoung who's beside him. "Babe, I need to go to football practice now, I cant be late again. I'll see you later at dorm?"

"Sure do boo." Yuta smile and kiss Doyoung's cheek before he go. "See you later too Sicheng!" 

"See you hyung!"

After Yuta gone from their sight, Sicheng look at Doyoung who still stand there and smiling.

"Now you can tell me whats wrong." 

"Um? Tell you what hyung?" Sicheng getting confused by Doyoung's word.

"Oh come on Win, you can tell me. I may not know you well, but I can tell you're not okay and there's something that bother you." Doyoung only smile. "Now, lets go to the library. You could just tell me everything. And if Ten and Taeyong ask where are you, you could just say you're studying with me. We do have class together tho, right?"

"Yes hyung."

Without Sicheng knowing, he's already at library, with Doyoung sitting in front of him.

"Okay, now tell me. I'm here to listen to you."

"Its actually not that important hyung. I guess its just about my stupid feeling." Sicheng only look down.

"If its about your feeling, then its important!" Doyoung touch Sicheng hand and comfort him.

"Um, its actually about Taeyong hyung words this morning. He was jokingly said about he wish Jaehyun is my soulmate. And after he said that, I immediately thought about it hyung. Like the vision about us, as a couple. And I cant stop thinking about it until now." Sicheng only look down while fidgeting.

"I see. You already see my cousin charm do you?" Doyoung only laugh.

"Oh my God hyung, I forgot you're his cousin. I'm dead now, am I?" 

"No Win! Its okay. You talk to the right person. I know him so well, I could tell you everything about him if you want to. Its okay, I do see you both gonna look well as a couple tho." Doyoung shrugged and smile again. "And, I guess you wont think about that vision if there's nothing going on between you two before right? You could just tell me again, you know." Doyoung raise his eyebrows.

"Hyung, are you a mind reader?? How could you know?" Sicheng look shocked.

"Hahaha, no I'm not! Its just you're kinda easy to read? Now go on!"

"It was the first day I met him and you and Yuta hyung too."

"Wait, at that party? I dont know he actually go to the party." Doyoung laugh. "He's just not that party type kind of boy. So its just funny to me, that you met him at the party too."

"He came to me after you, Yuta hyung, Ten hyung and Taeyong hyung leave. He ask me to go out with him since I told him I'm kinda tired and dont want drink more. And he grab my hand, and when he do that, I kinda feel a spark hyung. At that time I thought it was me being kinda tipsy, but if I'm tipsy I might not remember how it felt right? But I still remember that well." 

"Oh right, you both havent meet your soulmate yet right?" Doyoung asked while Sicheng only nod in response. "May I see your tattoo?"

Sicheng give Doyoung his hand. The tattoo, its still there. Yes, his lips hasnt kiss his soulmate yet. No matter how you see it, you can see that "Y" clearly on Sicheng's wrist. Doyoung frown.

"Winwin is only your nickname right? Mind if you tell me your real name?" Doyoung ask.

Sicheng nod, "Yes, its only my nickname, my real name is Sicheng."

Doyoung literally gasp and wheezing.

"What's wrong hyung?" Sicheng tilt his head.

"Did Jaehyun ever said that Jaehyun is not his real name?" Doyoung start grinning.

"Umm, nope? Its not his real name?" Sicheng start to getting confused again.

"His name is Jung Yoonoh, and tell me you already see his tattoo right?" Doyoung getting excited and start to clap his hand.

Sicheng trying to remember that day when Jaehyun let him see his tattoo. And its an "S". 

"So you tell me, we might be a soulmate?" Sicheng ask with low voice.

"Yes!! That spark is the hint Win! Believe me!! Omg, I cant believe you're his soulmate. I'm glad its you tho! Omg Win, you really need to talk to him." Doyoung start to pat Sicheng's hand excitedly.

"But what if we're not hyung? Like this all just a coincidence? What if he didnt feel the same?" Sicheng actually feel happy inside but he cant help but feeling worried.

"Oh sweetie, the chance of this is only a coincidence is only 2%. And if you feel like this, I believe he does too, thats how soulmate work. There's no things as one sided love. Please do believe me, and talk to him soon." Doyoung only smiling and encourage Sicheng.

"I'll talk to him when I'm ready hyung. I do believe you, lets just hope thats true." Sicheng smile calmly. "Thanks for being here for me tho hyung."

"Hey, its nothing! Glad I could help. I would love to hear from you again later, hopefully good news that time." Doyoung start to stand and get ready to go home. "Lets go home now Win?"

"Yes hyung." Sicheng smile and walk home with Doyoung.

 

                                                                                                                          ** _+++++_**

 

That night Sicheng lay on his bed while listening to Jaehyun's radio. His voice fill the whole room. Well, Sicheng know why Jaehyun a radio DJ now, plus why he working at night. His voice is really nice to listen and his voice is soft and calming, really nice to listen at night. Sicheng never realize Jaehyun's voice is this beautiful tho, _"I guess this is what called a whipped culture."_

_"So, tonight theme is Love."_

Sicheng chuckled because he hear Jaehyun kinda choked too. 

 _"Actually, I dont know much about love. I havent meet my soulmate yet, so I dont think I could give a nice advice, but we shall see right? Send your story to me, and I might read it. Please dont hate me if my advice are not helpful later."_ Jaehyun laugh.

Sicheng dont know what going on inside his head, but he suddenly think he want to send _his_ story to Jaehyun. He want to know how Jaehyun will react, if he was him. Sicheng start to write and send it to the radio messages. And when he start to listen again, Jaehyun was just finished reading someone else story.

_"Umm, for your story, well. I'm sorry this has to happen to you. You know, you both still soulmate even when you guys are miles away right? I know you might feel lonely, but believe me, your soulmate might feel it too, so just be there for each other. Long distance relationship may be hard, but I believe you both can get through this. 4 years obviously not a short amount of time, but soon they will be in your arms again. Stay strong. Hope this song can heal you."_

Jaehyun then play Eric Benet - Still With You. Jaehyun sure know how to cheer people with song, but not really with words. Sicheng cant help but giggle listening to him trying to give an advice. 

"Yes thats it for our first story. Moving on to our second story."

Sicheng start to listening attentively, in case it was his story. 

_"So, I just meet this person recently, not too long ago. From the first time we met, I feel something about him, but I'm not really sure so I just let the thought go. But today, something happen, and I told my friend about it, and he said we're probably soulmate after all those things that happened. What should I do? We just knew each other, and I already fall for him. And what if I'm the only one who felt like this? What if we're not soulmate? I'm lowkey happy that I found the one, but I'm scared as well."_

"Oh my God, its my story." Sicheng cursed under his breath.

_"Interesting story! I'm still not sure about my soulmate yet too, so I dont know. If your friend already have soulmate, then he know and felt that too back then when he met his soulmate right? I guess you should just believe him, and assume you guys are soulmate. And about you just knew each other but you already fall for him, like I said before, I guess thats how soulmate work? And hey, love at first sight do exist tho! And if you both are soulmate, then they must feel the same with you too. I heard there's no things such as one sided love. So just talk to them! And I sincerely pray that they're your soulmate. I would love to know how this ends tho. Good luck!"_

Sicheng turn off the radio and start smiling. Well, he should talk to Jaehyun soon maybe. But not today, nor tomorrow, he's not ready yet. Let alone talk to him, he might blush just by seeing Jaehyun later. He should just sleep now.

The next morning, Sicheng wake up early and go immediately. Jaehyun was left alone at the dorm. He dont know whats going on with Sicheng. Like last night, he's shocked to see Sicheng already sleeping while usually he wait for Jaehyun to come back and even offer him hot chocolate sometimes. Even yesterday, after their class, Sicheng immediately go and said he need to go to bathroom. This all happen after that morning after Taeyong come to their dorm. Jaehyun feel Sicheng was avoiding him. And unfortunately Jaehyun has no class today, so he cant go to college just to search for Sicheng and asked him what happen.

Jaehyun was just finish showering when he see Ten on his door. Jaehyun lowkey wish it was Taeyong so he could ask him what did they talk about that morning. But he still greet him, "Oh hi hyung." 

"Hi Jaehyun, where's Winwin?" Ten come in and sit on the couch.

"That what I want to ask you hyung, he literally go before I'm awake." Jaehyun sit in front of Ten.

"Did you hurt him in any way?" Ten start to frown.

"No no hyung, why would I? Can I talk to you?" Jaehyun ask.

"Sure do! Whats wrong?" Ten straighten his back and listening.

"So yesterday morning, we were fine, then Taeyong hyung come, we talk for awhile and before he left he whisper something to Winwin, after that Winwin blushed and wont even talk anything to me. And usually he wait for me until I come home, but yesterday he's sleeping already when I'm home." 

"I never see him like that too. But I believe whatever Taeyong said is not about telling him to avoid you. When he come back, he tell me you're a nice guy, and he doesnt mind if you're his-" Ten stop talking and smirking right away. "Ah I see now."

"What hyung? What did he say? Why are you smirking?" Jaehyun start questioning Ten as he getting nervous.

"May I see your tattoo?"

"Suddenly?" Ten only shrugged and take Jaehyun hand.

"Oh my God, is this what I think?" Ten only whisper but Jaehyun could hear him.

"What do you think hyung? Omg dont be like this, I'm getting nervous." Jaehyun start to fidgeting.

"Did your name was a nickname? And whats your real name?" Ten start to interrogate him.

"Yes, my real name is Yoonoh. What about it hyung?"

"OH GOD, YOU'RE MY SON SOULMATE, JAEHYUN WHY ARE YOU BOTH LIKE THIS OMG!!!" Ten start to scream and jump on his seat.

"I dont understand hyung!!!"

"Listen Jaehyun, you know Winwin is only nickname right? His real name is Sicheng. Your tattoo is a S, while Sicheng tattoo is a Y. YOU BOTH ARE SOULMATE!!!!" Ten pat Jaehyun hand excitedly.

"Oh my God, I understand now!" Jaehyun jump on his seat. "This explain the spark everytime I hold or touch his hand, this explain the butterfly in my stomach ever since I moved here. Hyung, omg, what should I do about this? He doesnt even want to see me! Did he notice this and doesnt like the idea of me being his soulmate?" 

"Jaehyun sweetie, I do believe you understand soulmate concept, I believe he feel it too! And knowing Sicheng, he might avoid you, just because when he realize it, he cant stop thinking about it and he might blush everytime he see you!! I know my son well Jaehyun, believe me, he likes, oh no, love you too. He might think the same with you too." Ten stand and hurriedly take his phone. "You should take care of it today, I'd love to get updates of good news later from my son. You got me and Taeyong's blessings, I need to talk to Taeyong about this, so I'm going now."

"DONT HURT MY SON OR I HURT YOU, TALK TO HIM TODAY, I DONT TAKE ANY EXCUSE!" said Ten while he close the door.

After Ten leave, Jaehyun was alone sitting on the couch. Without him knowing, he start to smirk. The thought of Sicheng is his soulmate make him so happy. He cant wait until Sicheng come home later.

 

                                                                                                                       ** _+++++_**

 

The night finally come. Sicheng really went home kinda late, its already 10pm and he just got home. Jaehyun didnt have any radio today, so he's already on his bed, waiting for the right time to talk to Sicheng.

"Win, why are you home so late?" said Jaehyun while he look at his phone.

"Umm, I have project to do with my classmates, and we just finished it." Sicheng trying to avoid eye contact.

Jaehyun can see Sicheng kinda blushing. He now know what Ten talking about, he lowkey smile and giggling when Sicheng was in shower. He cant wait to talk to him. Its make him dying to finally tell Sicheng that he love him so much. 

After Sicheng finished showering, he lay on his bed, playing on his phone, literally do anything to avoid talking to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun get up and lay beside him.

"Hyun, what are you doing?" Sicheng look shocked, and try to make a gap between them.

"I need to talk to you." Doing this actually make Jaehyun nervous tho. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"What?? No I didnt avoiding you, its just I'm kinda busy today, and I'm sleepy yesterday." Sicheng kinda stuttered.

"I didnt mention what make me think you avoid me tho." Jaehyun start to smirk. 

Sicheng is speechless and start to sigh and really turn his back. Jaehyun giggle upon seeing that. He think Sicheng is really cute when he's shy.

Jaehyun suddenly hug Sicheng from behind, "Dont ever avoid me ever again, I think I'm dying not seeing you for a day."

Jaehyun can feel Sicheng tensed but relaxed right away, this feels right. "I didnt avoid you Hyun, I'm just-"

Jaehyun giggle and say, "Its okay, I know Wings. You should just talk to me when you know what happen between us."

Sicheng turn his back and now he faces Jaehyun. "Well you should've just told me first Yoonoh. Hyun, I've been dying to know who's this Y, and why dont you tell me. I'm scared to death you dont want to be my soulmate or stuff. I think I'm crazy for being happy just by the thought of us as a couple." Sicheng start to sulk.

"I'm sorry Sicheng. I'm still new about this kind of stuff too. I always searching for answer about the spark everytime I hold or touch you, and about this butterfly on my stomach everytime I near you, but I'm scared, until Ten hyung convinced me tho."

"Ten hyung know?" Sicheng look surprised.

"Well, he came here earlier, and we had a talk. He's the one who make me realize that you're my soulmate."

"I'll never realize too if I dont talk to Doyoung hyung."

"You talk to him?" This time Jaehyun is the one who's surprised.

"Yepp, and thats why I know you're my destiny. But I'm still scared tho. What if this is just a coincidence?" 

"Why dont we just find out together?" Jaehyun start to smirk again. Seeing Jaehyun smirk actually make Sicheng's stomach feel like upside down, its so attractive, but he look dangerous. Its one of his charm, Sicheng thinks.

"How?" Sicheng raised his eyebrows.

"This." Jaehyun suddenly kiss Sicheng. Their lips fit with each other. It feels right. They both never really kiss anyone, but they believe it was the kiss of their life. At first, its just a tiny peck Jaehyun give on Sicheng lips, but suddenly it escalated so quickly. After tons of tiny peck, Sicheng start to enjoy it and kiss him back. He close his eyes, and he just melt at the thought Jaehyun's lips is on his lips now, kissing him tenderly.

Sicheng start to deepen their kiss and put his hand on Jaehyun's nape. It was a slow yet passionate kiss. They finally part because they need air. 

After that, they start to giggle, Jaehyun still leaned to Sicheng.

"That was amazing?" Sicheng smile.

"1000% agree." Jaehyun giggle. They look at their wrist, and they see their tattoo slowly fading away.

"Well I guess, you're my soulmate. I'll never complain about being with you forever, in facts I'm so grateful it was you." Jaehyun smile and give Sicheng tiny pecks again.

"I'm grateful it was you too Hyun, the second love story you read on your radio yesterday was mine tho." Sicheng laugh while Jaehyun look shocked. "You're the one who encourage me to talk, but I'm sorry I'm not that brave. I'm glad you make a move, if you dont we still not talking to each other, because I cant stop blushing whenever I see you."

"Thanks for accepting me tho Wings, I love you." said Jaehyun, and Sicheng kiss his forehead. "I love you too my boo."

"Guess that bed will be a waste tho, since from tonight I'm gonna be sleeping here with you. And now I have you to cuddle with, instead of all those plushies." Jaehyun cuddling to Sicheng.

"Tell me later was I'm better to cuddle or those plushies." Sicheng hug Jaehyun.

"Its not even a night yet, but no doubt I'll answer you."

And they finally drift on to dream land while cuddling in each other arms.

**Author's Note:**

> well actually thanks for staying until the end uwu, i appreciate it so much! hit me on [twt](https://twitter.com/hyukshao) and lets be friends! i have a jaewin au on my twt too hehe, thanks for reading this!!! and if you like this please kindly leave a kudo or comment♡♡


End file.
